Trust Me, I've Tried
by LycoX
Summary: He's tried, he's tried so many times to get drunk but he never could thanks to his damned Werewolf healing.


**Trust Me,**

 **I've Tried**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by a season 4 remark of Scott's to Malia about his attempts to try and get drunk and this explores that.**

* * *

Scott McCall had tried many times in his life since becoming a Werewolf to get drunk. But unfortunately for him, he'd never been able to achieve success in that area thanks to his ability to heal courtesy of being a freaking Werewolf of all things. And he's fairly sure Malia's probably not even gonna remember him saying anything about it and even if she did, she would probably leave it alone as it didn't concern her all that much. But damn had he tried so many times to get drunk off his ass and even resenting his Werewolf side a bit more cause it kept him from doing so. Not even Stiles had ever found out about any of it, but then again it probably helped that Scott always made sure to have any evidence well hidden from perceptive eyes. Especially after his mom had found that box of condoms once upon a time! Though sometime after the whole mess with Gerard and Jackson being saved from his Kanima fate, his mom came across him drinking heavily in his room and had flipped the Hell out over it.

Melissa McCall didn't even give a flying crap if he couldn't get drunk thanks to being a Werewolf and demanded to know how he had gotten it to begin with. Though her heart had broken for him once she learned the reasons behind his trying to get drunk. Reasons like being a freaking Werewolf for one, all the Hell that came with it, Hell that included the stupid Romeo and Juliet like vibe he and Allison had in their relationship until it had finally ended, and the damned guilt he'd place on himself for not being able to save someone in time. Leading to her having a very important talk with him about the fact that he couldn't always save everybody, a talk that he didn't want to quite believe if he was being honest thanks to his feeling so guilty at the time. Hell, he still had trouble believing it to this day for God's sake. His mom hadn't been too happy with him for having made up a fake id in order to get himself the alcohol and even had taken it from him.

Not that it stopped him from making another one thanks to a little favor for favor type deal with Danny and making a better effort to hide what he was doing from his mom. Cora had been the second person to find out about his drinking and surprisingly, or perhaps not too surprisingly, she had even joined him on his quest to get drunk by drinking as much as possible. Even if she already knew it wouldn't work that well but just didn't give a damn. Both had felt a sense of bitterness towards the world for the Hell it had put them through. Hell in the form of Kate and Gerard Argent for ending what Cora had known as a little girl and Hell in the form of Peter Hale for Scott cause of what those two had done years previously. An action that led to the man giving him the unwanted 'Gift of the Bite'. This had allowed for the two to bond during her time in Beacon Hills in a way he had never been able to really do with Stiles.

Even sleeping together with Cora a few times in something of an effort to hide away from the Hells of the reality they had to face and cause of the comfort it gave the two. Her leaving had bummed him out, not cause of the sex, but cause she had been a damn great friend to have but he could understand why she wanted to leave. Though she did promise him that she would be back one day and that until then, they could always keep in touch via texts, phone calls, and the wonders of the internet. Something he was all too willing to do as he didn't want to lose the connection he had made with the girl and she was pretty damned happy with him over that as well. She had even approved of his growing relationship with Kira as Cora could tell how much the girl made her favorite drinking partner so happy, the two even meeting one another thanks to their internet connection. Something that nobody even knew about aside from the three of them and they were just fine with it as it made things that much more special as it was just their own thing.

His dad being around like he had been for a time and it being annoying as Hell, along with Stiles being possessed by the Nogitsune, and later Allison's death had sent the young Alpha to the bottle quite heavily again and if it hadn't of been for Kira's soothing presence, he probably would have stayed on it quite heavily. Hell, he had even been drinking less cause of Kira, not cause she would have been disappointed in him for doing it, but cause of that soothing presence of her's that made things feel better for him. Something that was a Godsend in his view and he knew his mom was thankful for the girl in doing that after she had caught him drinking again after Allison's death. And rather heavily at that and cussing up a storm that he couldn't feel the stupid effects of the drink. A few days after being nearly burned alive would see Malia showing up in his room surprisingly enough.

"I… I remember you sayin' a few days ago that you've tried to get drunk." Spoke up the girl once his attention was fully on her.

Scott sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, I've tried. A lot." Admitted the boy much to her surprise as Malia didn't think he would be doing something like that since she felt like he always had a handle on things that he didn't need to do that.

"And its never worked for you?" Asked Malia curiously instead of asking him why he did it and why he kept that hidden from the others.

"Nope. One of the things I still hate when it comes to bein' a Werewolf."

"I'm… I'm sorry?"

Scott chuckled softly at her as she sat on his bed and he soon joined her. "Don't be, its not your fault. Never will be your fault. Now Peter? It'll always be his fault." Said the young man a bit bitterly.

His, Kate, and Gerard Argent's damned fault. "I guess this would be one of those moments I comfort you somehow?" Asked Malia unsurely and making him chuckle again.

"Probably, yeah. But don't worry about it." He told her assuringly and making her nod.

Sure, Stiles was teaching her quite a bit and she was learning as she went, both on her own and with her boyfriend. Even through a few others as well at times. "You think Liam's gonna end up fucked up like us to the point he'll wanna get drunk?"

Her question only got a shrug from the boy. "I really don't know… I mean… I hope not but if he does, I'll be there for him. I got him into all this and its the least I can do."

"This might be weird coming from me, but I'll be there for him too."

Scott grinned at her, feeling glad as this was clearly progress as Stiles would say! A great bit of progress in Scott's view as it is anyway! Sighing to himself, he laid down on his bed and if he showed any surprise when Malia laid next to him with her head on his chest as he wrapped a comforting and friendly arm around her, she wasn't able to sense it from him. "Do you ever resent me?" Wondered the young man curiously as he looked up at the ceiling.

Malia had to think about that for a bit but realized that while she hated being human again sometimes, she didn't resent him at all. "No. I mean… At first I did but now? Now, I don't at all. I mean… Yeah, the guilt sucks like Hell for what happened with my family that night but I don't resent you for havin' to deal with it now. You, Stiles, Kira, the adults aside from my… Dads, and even Lydia are helpin' me to deal with it. If I didn't have any of you… I would probably be back in Eichen or something..." Admitted the girl with a slight shudder over the thought of being back in Eichen again and getting a comforting squeeze from his arm over her response.

Hearing that for Scott made the guilt and burdens on his shoulders a little lighter and while Malia was still new to a great deal of things, she had the feeling having been told that made him feel a little better about things. Nothing more was said between the two as they laid there, even when Kira showed up and gave a soft smile at the sight of her boyfriend and friend looking like they were. As she knew the two had their demons to deal with and couldn't blame them for seeking comfort in the other. She'd even join the two on the bed and when he wrapped his other arm around her with a soft smile at her, Kira would reach up and kiss him on the jaw before laying her head down on the other side of his chest and grabbed Malia's hand to hold it and add her own comfort for her friend. The trio in that moment in time, felt at peace with things and each wished they could stay that way forever. But regardless of how long this moment lasted for them, they would always treasure it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this look into things from that remark of Scott's to Malia in season 4. I hadn't even planned on the Malia bit happening here but lo and behold it did. Until next time!**


End file.
